The 100th games
by texwalker23
Summary: Welcome to the 100th hunger games. What will the twist be this quell?
1. Chapter 1

_**The 100**_ _ **th**_ _ **hunger games**_

 **Chapter 1**

 **President Theodopolous Snow**

I wait nervously in the changing room. This is my first quell announcement. President Coriolanus Snow is my father or was my father until those putrid rebels killed him. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellarks run didn't last for long though, the capitol hunted them down and held a public execution that was aired on television. I hear voice coming from my ear piece saying that it is time to start.

I walk out on stage and the crowd starts to cheer like crazy. I give the audience a small wave and smile before I start speaking. The sound almost stops immediately.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to the quarter quell announcement," the crowd booms with cheers "In the first quell, to remind the rebels that sometimes the districts had to make their own choices, the citizens must vote for their tributes. In the second quell, to remind the rebels that two rebels died for once capitol citizen, twice the amount of tributes will be reaped. In the third quell, to remind the rebels that the strongest among them couldn't overcome the power of the capitol, the tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of victors. Now for the 100th anniversary, to remind the rebels that even the oldest among them was not safe, adults will be reaped." The crowd's cheers get even louder and I smile as I walk off the stage.


	2. Chapter 2 District 1 reaping

**Chapter 2: District 1 reaping**

 **Diamond hazelette**

I wake up with a smile on my face. Today is the day of the reaping. How exciting! I missed my chance three years ago to volunteer but now this is my year to shine. I jump out of my bed and zoom down the stairs. I scoff down an egg omelette and get to training. My parents won't wake up for a while so I may as well use my time wisely. They don't know that I'm going to volunteer and they don't want me to either.

I start doing some air punches and pretend that I am handling a knife. I get at my dummy of a human that I've hidden away from parents inthe basement. I tackle the dummy to the ground a couple of times and practice my hand to hand combat on it. I start to get really into it and lose track of time. I am brought back from my thoughts when I hear commotion upstairs. I quickly pack everything away and swiftly run back up the stairs. I am just in time because I see my mother run down the stairs, wailing. When she sees me she says'

"Oh, hey hun," I reply:

"What's wrong?"

"It's your father, he wants to volunteer for the games," my stomach drops about a million miles. Nothing's stopping me from volunteering but I can't kill my father! I try to look less concerned than I really am and say,

"Why?! He's too old," that's true, he's like 45.

"I know, that's what I told him," she says, the crying gets harder. I try to comfort her for the next thirty minutes, it works a little. My father strides down the stairs, shoulders held high.

"I heard that you're volunteering," I say with a cold face.

"Yes I am, what does it matter to you anyway, you won't miss me, you hate me," he basically screams at me.

I sprint to my room and fall on my bed. I weep and weep and weep until it's almost time for the reaping. I think about all the times my father has abused me while I get dressed. I am happy that I get to kill him in the arena.

Mother calls me from downstairs that we are going to the justice building now. I walk downstairs and my mother says I like beautiful. I'm just wearing an emerald dress, but I thank her anyway. I look around to see where my father is but he isn't there.

"It seems like father has left without us" I say as cold as a stone. She just nods looking depressed, she isn't happy in the marriage. We start walking to where the reaping is being held. It's a silent walk there, I see all the jealous teenagers that wanted to volunteer this year. We arrive at the justice building and stand in our spots. The mayor blabs on about the dark days and all that stuff. I have learnt to tune that stuff out, it's boring! I just wanna get to the reaping. The mayor invites the escort on stage, her name is Pliny Greenlaw. She is just so bubbly about all these people about to die in The Hunger Games. It sickens me. She has an atrocious green wig on and gold sparkles everywhere on her face. She walks up to the microphone.

"Hello, district 1, are you ready for this year's amazing Hunger Games?" There are some cheers. "As always ladies first," Pliny walks over to the lady's bowl and fishes her hand inside the bowl for a while. She finally pulls out a name and walks back to the microphone.

"Emerald Hazelette!" She booms into the microphone. That's my mother! I volunteer almost straight away. She screams at me no and grabs my arm. I shrug her off and walk to the stage with a strong face.

"Name and age?" Pliny says.

"Diamond Hazelette and age 20," she appears shocked.

"I presume that was your mother you volunteered for, that is just so sweet," she says almost in tears. Realising that she has made a fool of herself on public television, she quickly says,

"Men next!"

 **Cryson Hazelette**

My wife got reaped and my daughter volunteered for her, what could possibly get worse! Oh wait I'm going to volunteer and have to kill my own daughter. I'll ally with her but only for the sponsors. I am brought back from my thoughts when I see Pliny pick a name out of the men's bowl. I know a lot of the other men want to volunteer, so I waste no time to scream,

"I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute!" I stride to the stage with a proud grin on my face.

"Name and age?"

"Cryson Hazelette, 45," Pliny lets out a gasp.

"Are you her father?" she points at Diamond. I nod,

"This just might be the best Hunger Games yet" she squeals in excitement. The mayor then reads out the treaty of treason and we shake hands. I can see it in her eyes, she wants to kill me. What she doesn't know is, that I have a little something up my sleeve.


	3. Chapter 3 District 2 reaping

**Chapter 3 district 2 reaping**

 **Slate Bashar**

I stare deep into my opponent's eyes, soon they'll be dead. All five of them want this opportunity like I do, they want to be in The Hunger Games. This is the only way to decide, it's like a mini hunger games. I'm going to win of course, I always do. One of my best mates is fighting for this as well, his name is Mason. We have decided to ally with each other until the final two. These are the rules, no weapons, that's it. It's quite disappointing but I am still a great hand-to-hand combat fight.

We are in a small room, with literally nothing in it. The referee tells us to get ready. I take my time and stretch, everyone else does that as well. This makes the referee irritated so he counts down from five. He says go I sprint to the first person I see, it's mason. I give him the truce sign and we run to some old guy that will we kill easily. I grab the guy's arms and Mason snaps his neck, he falls to the ground instantly. Poor guy, probably had a family back home. The referee blows his whistle signalling the first death. We see two other guys fighting it out and decide to let them be. We run to someone else who is waiting for their opportunity to kill someone. As soon as he sees us he knows he's a dead man but he gives up a good fight. He manages to punch me in the face and kicks Mason in the shin before I get a hold of his neck and snap it.

It turns out the taller guy killed his opponent and before he has time to think we sprint to him and kill him. Quite unfair really but that's what you gotta do to survive. It comes down to the final fight. We decide it to be a fair fight. We take our places and the referee says begin. We attack each other like a pack of starving lions eating its prey. I take a swing at his face, he dodges it. He takes a swing at my face, I dodge it. I kick his shin, he kicks my shin. It's a lot of back and forth work until I finally jab him in the throat a couple of times and tackle him to the ground. I lean on his neck with all my body. He has the look of terror on his face that can only mean one thing, he has accepted the fact he is going to die.

"I'm sorry," I say to him with the sincerest look of guilt. I bash him in the head with my fist until he stops screaming. I try to stop the tear from rolling down my cheek but I can't. He was my best mate for a long time. It's hard to deal with these things. My eye hurts, looks like I'll have a shiner tomorrow, shows how tough I am. At least I can take one good thing from this, I'm going to be a tribute in The Hunger Games.

 **Lana Gentate**

Today is the day of the reaping. I'm going to volunteer today because the stupid academy didn't want me to volunteer four years ago because I wasn't good enough. Oh I'll show the academy I can win, I'll show the Capitol I can win. The girl who went into the games instead of me died in the top 8, pathetic effort for district 2. I'll be remembered if I win this quell, I'll be a champion to the Capitol. My dad is eager about me volunteering so he wakes me up extra early. Luckily he still trains me or I'll be so out of shape. He gets me doing my usual workout. Just some knife work and hand-to-hand combat. I do that for an hour then eat breakfast. Lots of protein. My dad wants to volunteer like me but when he heard that these guys were going to kill each other to see who would volunteer he backed out straight away. So he wants me too now. I decide to get ready and but on this stunning dress that shows my cleavage, for the sponsors. I head down to the town square half an hour before the reaping. Some people are early as well. By the next half hour, the town square is filled with people. The mayor gets on with the ceremony and says blah blah blah.

The moronic escort walks up to the microphone and blabs on about some useless topic.

"Now let's get on with the reaping, as always ladies first" she says in her squeaky voice. I volunteer almost straight away. I bounce up to the stage and wave at the crowd. The escort asks for my name and age.

"Lana Gentate, age 21 and I will try to bring district 2 the honour of victory," I smile at the crowd. The crowd cheers for me.

"Thank you, Lana. Now time for the men's reaping," Like me, the man volunteers straight away. He has massive muscles, he might be one to look out for but as always we'll form the career group. His name is Slate Bashar and he is 24. I might try to make a romance story with him like the star crossed loves, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. I'm not rebellious like those pigs though.

The mayor tells us to shake hands and l look him straight in the eyes, no emotion crosses his face but he does give me a hard squeeze on the hand.

 **A/N: Hey guys, this the third chapter, I hoped you liked it. Please Review, bye.**


End file.
